


A New Beginning

by SheWolfoftheValley



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfoftheValley/pseuds/SheWolfoftheValley
Summary: When Daniela walked into Blackwater for a better tomorrow last thing she expected was to be arrested for a crime she did not commit. Join her as she not only meets the other three victims of the injustice but as she helps Jessica LeClerk with her quest for revenge and starts her own chance for a second opportunity, meeting interesting people along the way.





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, This is my first fan-fiction ever and first time posting a any type of story online. This story will hopefully take you through red dead online story missions as well as some adventures about Daniela and her posse. Eventually the plan is to work are way into the main story mode and have her meet the VanderLinde gang.  
> All oc are mine. But every other character and world belongs to Rockstar. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

**A New Start**

**October 1887 Outside of Blackwater**

Riding in old chestnut brown nag, Daniela sighed and wiped the sweat of her brow with an old rag, though a cool breeze did pass through, the sun was hot. Life these past couple of years had been rough. Ever since her parents died of cholera three years prior, she’s been down on her luck. Her horse was on its last leg, she was praying and full of hope that there was some type of job opportunity for her that didn't involve prostitution, Blackwater was a big enough place, this was also her last chance to find work and shelter. Not only would her horse not be able to really handle another long journal to the next town, winter was fast approaching, this here would be her only opportunity Even now the breeze and temperature was starting to slowly cool. If she went any further north or east she'd be trap by snow storms.

With only ten dollars to her name she was really low on funds, but perhaps she could splurge in a bath, room, and maybe one hot meal. Hopefully she'd make a better impression if she was clean to potential highers, then again if they saw her now perhaps someone would pity her enough to hire her either way worked as long as she got hired doing something. Not only that since she was planning to stay, Daniela planned to sell the nag, maybe there be someone who'd want her she was a sweet old thing and it is a couple bucks or two in her pocket that she desperately needed. As much as she disliked it she might have to resort to pick pocking the wealthier looking people of Blackwater, and perhaps scope out an abandoned house or building. Just in case she failed to acquire a job, she would beg but that would be too dangerous, men were more likely to try to take advantage of her and try unsavory things if all they saw her as a desperate woman. She tried to banish these thoughts and think more positively. The thought of a hot meal perked her up and set the nag she affectional named Daisy into a gentle trot.

By late morning as she crested over a hill she finally saw Blackwater. The town was definitely bigger that anything she had passed by these last couple of months, and looked much more agreeable than most of those small towns she had passed. She passed by the outskirts of the town she took note of the older houses by the edge, she'd come by later an check them out maybe she'd be lucky and find an abounded house, if she was really lucky sometimes people left behind things in those houses, from canned food, clothing, blankets, or maybe even forgo jewelry of money, one could only home. There was a bustle of activity throughout the whole town. Men and woman dressed nicely with fine clothing, all these people looked very promising, someone had to be looking to hire someone, she could work as a seamstress or even tailor her Mamá and Papá taught her how respectively how to do each or perhaps a governess and teach a child their letters and numbers. Hell at this point she'd work as a stable hand if they let her, it be honest work and she was good with horses. If that didn't work out, well some these people wouldn't hurt to pickpocket, probably loose change for them.

Daniela rode her horse down the road keeping her eyes peeled for any job opportunity as well in as taking in the sites. She wondered if the lake next to the town had any fish, which would be good if she can buy or make a fishing pole it be a way to sustain and feed herself during the upcoming months. On the plus side in her wondering she managed to find the town’s main stable. It looked promising nice and big probably with a good stock of horses.

She dismounted Daisy and led her in the stable. As she led he nag in the stable master took one hard look at her. She must have looked quite a site, to skinny border line malnourished; gaunt faced her naturally tannish skin made darker by dirt and grime. Dark honey brown eyes made dull and weary by hardship and travel with purplish bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep and rest. Long dark brown hair normally cascaded down in waves with a few soft curls laid flat and almost straight and dull weighed down by grime and its own natural oil; it was slightly tangled as well. She must look a fright if her mother was still alive she'd have tsked and called her an espanta pajaros. It was in these small moments that she missed her parents the most. Even her clothes were threadbare and were on their last legs as well she doubted they would last another month. Her once dark blue jeans had darken to a faded colored and the material had thinned all around, her boots were almost worn through the sole, a dress shirt that had once been a pristine white was now an off white grey and no matter how much she cleaned it, would never be white again it also had several patches and was sown together in different parts were it had rip or holes had appeared due to the age and wear of the shirt. "What you want woman" Daniela pointed at her horse, "Sell" the man huff and check over Daisy, "You got papers" "Yes" Daniela said and fished out the papers from her satchel. "Most I can give you is five dollars, an I'm being generous. You understand right. She too old to really make any descent prophet" Daniel perked up it was more then what she expected, "That’s fine, thank you." "You gonna keep the saddle ma’am I can take it off your hands for another three dollars. Daniela gave the man a dazzling smile, "Yes please", she quickly took her bedroll and coat off the saddle and bundled it together in her arms. The stable master led Daisy away and into a stall near the back he came back to hand her, her money. "Ma’am pleasure doing business with you." Daniela counted the money she now had eighteen dollars to her name, before the stable master could fully leave she grasp the back of his shirt and slightly tugged on it. He turned his face was set in a frown, “What" "I'm looking for a job. I'm good with horses and cleaning." "This aint no womans work" the man replied angrily. Daniela let her eyes water and tilted her head slightly, "Please sir, I got nowhere else to go" the man flinched and sighed, he rubbed his temple as though to prevent the onslaught of a headache. "Fine but you gonna have to work an pull your weight like any of the other boys here. One word of complaint or any slack from you and your gone." Daniela smiled eyes still watery 'hook, line, and sinker' she thought, “Thank you" "You start tomorrow, be here at five am. You can call me Howie. You got a name Ma'm" "Daniela" she answered firmly. "Alright Daniela, git don't come till tomorrow and for christ sake take a bath a Lady shouldn't smell as bad as you." Daniela shrug, but left with a smile and spring in her step, her puppy eyes always did the trick ninety percent of the time, she felt more hopeful than she had been in months not only that there was a sense of relief, especially since she had been able to find a job, things looked well it looks like this winter won`t be so bad all she has to do is fine some lodging, but first a bath.

She walked around Blackwater till she located the saloon. She entered the place it was a quaint place and not too big. She keeps to the edge of the saloon trying to avoid the few people that were in the saloon. She made her way toward the main bar area were the bartender work. The good thing the saloon was rather empty but it was still early most likely it would lively up more as evening began to come. When the bartender saw her approach him he wrinkled his nose and his face began to slightly sneer, probably thought she was a beggar who had enter for alms. "How may I help you miss, I want no trouble" Daniela took a quick look at the menu to see what was offered, it looked like they had rooms available as well as baths and food, good she needed all three. "I meant no trouble, I would like a bath an a Room please. I got money." at this the Bartenders face change and he gave her a smile he become much more cordial knowing she was a paying customer. "Sue miss that be a $1.25 for both." Daniela handed the money off to the man. "Now the bath will be ready in a couple of minutes Miss. Here is your room key it'll be upstairs the door will be across a couple gentlemen playing blackjack. Someone will be up there in a few minutes to call you for your bath" "Thank you" Daniela grabbed her key and made her upstairs, like the bartender said there was a group of three men playing blackjack, she entered her room and locked her door with a sigh of a relief. After so many months on the road to have a room was just luxurious. The room was spacious, and clean a fire place in one corner kept the chill out and it had a nice double bed, the sheets looked clean. She even had a couple of armchairs and small tables around the room; there was even a wash basin and a small wooden chair. Perhaps she could work out a rent deal with the owner that would include food, it was a nice place and decent if she spent the winter her she'd be able to recover well from her journey and she wouldn't have to worry about cold nights as well. If not she could always strike a deal, she would be willing to work as a waitress Blackwater was pretty big and this looked like the only saloon in town, it must get a lot of traffic and extra help was always good. Sure it probably hard an tiring since she'd be also working at the stable but every little penny that could be earn would be great.

Daniela hang her coat and satchel on the coat rack that was in the room and placed her sleeping roll under the corner table next to the rack. She sat down on the floor and sighed as much as she wanted to lie on the bed she felt too dirty and didn't feel like soiling the sheets. Daniela stayed there for a couple of minutes looking out the window and hearing the bustle of activity from outside, she stayed their till a soft knock on her door sounded and a feminine voice came through, “Miss your baths ready" Daniela eagerly stood up and opened the door, The young woman the door guided her downstairs to a door that was next to the stairs and opened it, "Here you go Miss." she closed the door as she left. Daniela clapped her hands in joy. There was a layer of suds over the bath and warm steam rose up from the tub. Daniela quickly undressed, she slowly dipped a toe it was nice and hot, she slowly sank down the water slightly stinging her skin because of the heat. She lay in the tub for a moment enjoying the heat and warmth as it sept in, relaxing and soothing tired muscle and weary bones. She grabbed the bar of soap and sponge that was provided and worked up lather, the soap smelled nice like flowers. She started with her scalp and hair then work her way down the rest of her body, she scrubbed until her skin was nice and clean free of grime and slightly pink by all the scrubbing. The water had become luck warm by the time she finished and was now a dark grey color. Daniela step out of the tub and dried herself before redressing, her clothes felt grimy now but what could she do it was all she had left, when she earned a bit of extra money she'd by herself another set of clothing. She brushed her now damp hair with her fingers and tied it into a braid; she needed to buy a hairbrush. Daniela step out the room and headed toward the bartender, "Excuse me, can I have the fish stew." the bartender smiled kindly at her now more agreeable than even before, probably cause she looked clean and less of a beggar. "Sure Miss that would be $3.00. I can have someone take up to your room for you." "Yes that would be most appreciated. Thank you sir." Daniela paid for her food and made her way upstairs to her room. A moment later her food had arrived, it was the same young lady from before, she handed her, her food and even brought her a pitcher of fresh water. Daniela but the pitcher of water on the night stand, she pulled the wooden chair in the room next to the widow and sat down and began to eat her stew. It was the best thing she'd had in months it was warm and flavorful the fish was nice an tender. She finished ever last drop her belly warm and full.

It was late afternoon by now despite her sleepiness she got up left her room and walked down to where the bar was and handed over her now empty plate, before she left the saloon she asked if there was a barber or hairstylist in town. The bartender told her yes and explained how to get there. Daniela made her way over there despite her hair being clean it was still in an awful state the most of it was dry, brittle, and dull with split ends. There was little she could do to save it, plus if she was gonna work at the stable having shorter hair would probably be better for her, less likely to get in the way. When she reached the barbershop, she entered the place was luckily empty and barber was sweeping the floor. "Hello sir, I would like a haircut" the barber looked up and put his broom to the side, “Hello miss, come sit on the chair." Daniela sat down on the chair the Barber pointed at. The barber undid her braid and felt her hair, he seemed sadden by the state of it. "Miss how much do you wish me to cut it or do you want a particular style, though a style will cost you more." Daniela thought for a moment, "Can you just cut it slightly above my shoulders." "Of course miss" It was a quick cut the barber only then evens it out. It was the best decision she couldn’t splurge for a style and well most of the hair was dead might as well get rid of all the dead. He was done in about five minutes, she felt lighter and looking at the mirror her hair seem to have revived slightly looking healthier than before. "Alright miss that be 50cents." "Here you go thank you." with that Daniela step out and headed back toward the saloon. As she walked she ran her fingers through her hair enjoying the softness her hair had gained with the cut. When she reach the road that the saloon was located chaos erupted, a gunshot sounded and then bullets started to fly, the sound of gunshots and smell of gunpowder filled the air. Daniel froze in a panic startled out of her musing; she then was tackled to the ground and dragged behind a cart by a man. He had a black eyepatch over one of his grey eyes, with black hair that was short in the back but had a long fringe that slightly fell over the covered eye. The man was fit and broad she could feel the muscle mass on his body and arm from where he still had a hold of her covering her from potential gunfire. He wore a long worn out black leather coat a gun on his hand he looked like a bounty hunter or an outlaw. He would peek out and would take a shot at whoever was still shooting from the other side. Despite this he was still keeping her covered. Daniela could her people screaming. Then the gunfire stop Lawmen and officers were filling the area, all of a sudden they were surrounded their guns pointed at them. "Mr. put the gun down" The Lawman said, the black hair man did as he was told. Next thing Daniela knew she was knocked down. "Both of you are under arrest for disturbing the peace and the murder of several civilians." With that their hands were tied and they were carted off to the Blackwater prison cell, two other men were also thrown in another cell. “Please were innocent we didn't kill anyone! I don't even, even know this man." Daniela pleaded all she got in return was a sneer and a sharp," Shut it bitch" from the lawman," Damn greaser." Later in the day they were transferred to different prison wagons. Apparently they were being sent to Sisika.


	2. A New Start Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Every bit of dialogue that is underlined is in game dialogue and does not belong to me but Rockstar. All character that are not oc and the world also belongs to Rockstar.  
> Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story

**6 months later**

Daniela was destroying rocks and digging up dirt with a pick, she had been doing these for a couple of months. Despite being arrest and was soon to be hang according to some of the officers that took pleasure in mocking at the misfortune of the prisoners, for a murder she did not commit, she was doing better now than she was those last few months she spent alone on the road. Despite the less then stellar food, food was food and it was more than what she use to have. Despite the intense labor Daniela had manage to regain back a bit of her weight no longer looking as gaunt and skinny as she had before her arrest, she also gained some muscles mass from the labor they were forced to do. At least she had survived the winter and evaded catching something and her prison clothes were in better state than her old ones. Now all she had to do was fine a way to escape before they hanged her, she knew a couple of girls who were also desperate to escape perhaps they could work out a plan. The sun beat down on them despite being early morning the humidity in the air was always the worst making things feel thick and soupy slowly suffocating them it only got worse as the sun rose. As Daniela worked around her area a pair of officers walked around them and look toward their group of prisoners, "You, you, you, you with the hammer and you, you'll do" the hatted officer said pointing at Daniela last. "We need to perform a work detail out in Rhodes. Come on get in." The officer led them to the prison wagon that had been pulled out of its stable. Daniela and the rest of the prison woman hopped on the wagon. The two officers that had called them Jenkins and Miliken proceeded to tell them to open the gates as both of them settled at the front of the wagon. As soon as the gates were fully open the started and off they went.

This was perhaps the chance Daniela was looking for to escape, it would probably also be her only chance, there would be less guards and guns, perhaps she could convince another one of the girls or a couple of girls that would want to take the risk. Once they got to their destination she'll start planning and see the best way to escape for now she'll bide her time. As they moseyed along Daniela took in the view it was nice to see something different and feel the gentle breeze flow by. The officer’s conversation serving as a filler noise in the background. She tried her best to ignore them and their somewhat sexist and ignorant remarks well mostly on Jenkins side; Miliken was always the quite sort. The wagon came to a slow stop despite this it did not look as though they had reached their final destination. Daniela heard a man’s voice coming from the front; it didn't belong to the officers. "Good day gentlemen. Don't do anything stupid, nobody get shots. Act like fools the pair of you will be dead within a minute. Now, what are your names?" The officer Jenkins answered, “Jenkins and Miliken" the same voice from before answered "Well, Mr.Jenkins and Mr.Miliken throw your guns to the ground and get on down here. I'm very glad to meet you. It's not worth being rash. You boys get paid a salary." Daniela watches with interest at the events happening, she was trying her best to see the man who had stopped the wagon. This was a miracle perhaps a chance for freedom provided they didn't try to kill them to leave no witness, but if they were willing to let the guard live what are a few prisoners, they were less likely to report them. "You get that salary whether these people escape or not. Your wives presumably want you alive?" As both the officers stepped down the man who had held them up slowly started to push them back toward the wagon as he got closer. From where she could see the man who was talking was and older gentleman, he had a stern demeanor his once black hair now mostly gray. Though he was still fit and looked spry. What caught her attention the most was his clothing, he was dress quite well and the quality of it looked really good and clean, he did not look like the kind of man you think would hold up a prison wagon or anyone really, maybe that was part of his disguise to get people to trust him. Next to him was a man his face was covered with a bandana a repeater aimed at Officer Jenkins, he looked more like an outlaw. "Let em out.Now! Please." Officer Jenkins flinched at the tone the older man used and proceeded to move to the back of the wagon. "Okay, okay" he opens the metal door and moved off to the side. The older man took the keys from the officer and threw them to the nearest prisoner and began to speak again. "You all run away." he then pointed at Daniela. "Aside from you." 'Shit' Daniela thought 'what could he want from me' she began to get nervous but hid it well hopefully it wasn't a situation of out of the fire and into the frying pan.

One by one the prisoners unshackled themselves and ran for freedom. The older man gifting them with some words of wisdom, "Try to stay out of trouble. This a stroke of good fortune for all of you. Use it." he then turns toward the officers who were still held at gun point. "Now, Mr.Jenkins and Mr.Miliken be so kind as to quickly run away. Before somebody gets shot entirely unnecessarily. Go on and don't look back." Daniela slowly unchained herself and stayed in the back of the wagon wondering if she could slip away undetected, she doubted it though. She stepped out of the wagon and waited there, as the older gentleman finish paying his hired guns. Whoever he was he had money considering he had paid each of them $50. Daniela cautiously made her way over them trying not to draw to much attention still thinking perhaps she can give him the slip. Unfortunately the moment pass and he turned his attention to her, "Now miss, how about you pick up these guns and we move out." Daniela quickly grabbed the gun belt that was on the ground it's still had the revolver in it, she also picked up the repeater that one of the officers had dropped. "My mistress is waiting for us. Come along... here you better get on this horse." Daniela followed the man to a pair of horses that were down the path hitched up by a tree. "Its not much of an animal. We haven't got far to ride. Must be odd being out of those leg irons." Daniela mounted her horse it was a dark brown almost black nag and followed the man. "It is nice to finally be free thank you." During the ride the man said his name was Horely, he gave a brief explanation on why he was there and how Daniela and three others were to hang for a murder they did not commit, how his mistress and he believed and knew they were innocent, as he led you toward the camp.

Once there you saw a woman sitting down in her tent she appeared to be writing. As Horely guided Daniela toward the woman she turned, the woman was quite beautiful, her blonde hair tied into a neat type of bun, full lips painted red rough, her a eyes a steel grey though they looked tired and sadden by grief held a fierce determination with an inner fire and anger. She was an elegant woman of high society with a spine of steel. "Madam we're back." She looked at Daniela her voice held a southern twang, it was gentle but firm. "Hello Jessica LeClerk. How do you do? What did you tell her?" "Nothing. As we discussed." Horely answered. Ms.LeClerk stood and walked toward Daniela. "Thank you Horely. I do hope we haven't incovenced you dreadfully, but seeing as you were to be hanged in a week, I'm sure you don't object too strongly." Daniela merely shrugged what else could she say, she was free and for the meanwhile somewhat safe. "I know you're innocent, well, not perhaps exactly innocent but not guilty of what you were accused. I know you and those who were with you that day, were little more than patsies and that you were set up by one of three men or a woman possibly by all of them. I can't be sure, but that is all I know so far." "And one of these people also made Mrs.LeClerk a widow." Mrs.LeClerk posture stiffen at this, her posture becoming straight and stiff her voice hard, "And I will avenge my husband's death so help me God." she took a breath and looked toward Daniela, her eyes soften, "But I will not avenge it upon them who did not cause it or caused it unwillingly." Mrs.LeClerk sighed and looked away she looked tired. "Anyway. I'm sure this is all a touch confusing and melodramatic. Uh, where are my manners? Horely, Please show our guest to thier tent and give them some fresh clothes to put on. Then serve us some refreshment." With that Mrs.LeClerk walk away from them, Horely led Daniela to her tent, there he told her there should be a trunk and to pick out a set of clothes that would fit her as well as a spare set. Daniela entered her tent and closed the flap the trunk that Horely had mentioned was right in front of the opening. She opened the trunk and began to look in it. They were all a bit worn out but they were clean and that’s all that mattered there was even a brownish plantation hat for her and a pair of boots, they weren’t new but were in really great condition. After rummaging through she picked up an off white everyday shirt, worn blue grey vest, and some dark blue washed out jeans over the skirt that was provided. There was even socks and underwear. She then picked up another everyday shirt this one was a sky-blue color and some dark grey faded jeans, this would be her second set of clothing. She then quickly changed out of her prison uniform it felt good to be out of them.

When she finished she headed back to where Mrs.LeClerk was, at once Horely served them a glass of red wine. Their Mrs.LeClerk explained more of her story to Daniela and on why her husband was murdered, apparently according to her the murder was one of his business partner and she intended to use Daniela as well as the three other men who had also been wrongfully accused to help her find and kill those who murdered her husband. As Daniela heard out Mrs.LeClerk she couldn’t help but pity and understand her, to have someone who she loved so dearly taken away in such a brutal and cowardly matter and having her Justice denied, was enough to make anyone angry, she worried for her a woman like her the vengeance she wanted and the anger she felt would either bring her peace at the end or will finish destroying her. There was also her involvement would she help Mrs.LeClerk with revenge in mind over her false imprisonment and eventual hanging, knowing that these people knew she was innocent of crime a pawn to save themselves. Despite this no, shit happens, sure it angered her but now she was free and had second chance of life, but Daniela would help MrsLeClerk she owed her, her freedom and Mrs.LeClerk's husband deserved justice even if it was taken by their own hands. Mrs.LeClerk sat at her table that was outside her tent still speaking, explaining the events of that day. "I know your innocent, arrested only by proxy. A stranger who had just entered town. Suspicious especially since you were single woman wearing pants looking more like a petty thief, the unfortunate timing of my husband getting shot in the back the same time you were walking on the road. It also helps I know you weren’t carrying no gun. Arrested because they thought you an accomplice with the man next to you” Mrs.LeClerk took some thing from her pocket. “These are the bullets that killed my husband they don’t match none of the guns the other men had before they were arrested. All of you strangers to town, easy targets to roundup and convict.” She then took out a couple of photos, “Anyway here they are. The people who run Blackwater. Mr.Jermiah Shaw, banker real-estate speculator, and crook. Mr.Amos Lancing, ranch owner, speculator, and crook. Mrs.Grace Lancing, his wife, society patroness, lover of the arts, crook, and my former best friend. And Teddy Brown her disgraced brother, outlaw, wanted man, and still in contact with them. All I ask of you is your help in finding out quite what happen.” Daniela took a look at the photos handed to her she memorized every detail of those photos as best as she could, it was because of these people she was sent to prison, she was sent to her death if it wasn’t for Mrs.LeClerk who knows if she would have been able to escape. They were people who did not care for others only concern for themselves and their own greed, she’d help Mrs.LeCleck and clear her name and that of the other men that were also falsely imprison. Daniela passed the photos to Horely, “Mrs.LeClerk would like to help you get back on your feet, get back to work.” He passed Daniela a plate of stew while he said this, she took a spoonful of it, and it tasted good much better than the prison food for sure. “Whatever your work maybe” Mrs.LeClerk added, “I don’t judge. You wanna rob, rob. You wanna save innocent folk? Do that as well. But you need me just as much as I need you. I think we all understand each other.” She gave Daniela a pointed look, Daniela shook her head in understanding, she knew the position she was in. Horely right next to his mistress enforcing this like a shadow “I hope we do” Daniela finally answered “I understand” Mrs.LeClerk gave a small smile and began to walk away, Daniela followed her plate still in hand but she had finished her stew. “Good. I look forward to rewarding you for killing those who made me a widow. My husband was a true believer in this country and in the west. He was killed for greed. Fat greed when there’s quite enough for everybody. I don’t care what your scruples are as to killing. I will take the full burden of that sin upon my shoulders. Goodbye for now. Then Horley go introduce her to nice Mr. Cripps.” With that Mrs.LeCLerk retreated back into her tent and Horely guided her back to the horses.

“I think you’ll like Mr.Cripps well enough. The other three men we rescued know him as well an have already set up camp. He’s long past his prime of course, but uh he hasn’t gone entirely crazy just yet and he will help you, better than most of his ilk.” They walked toward the edge of the camp there was an older man their sitting on the floor leaning against a couple of barrels. “Cripps, get up.” Mr.Horely help the old man up, and greeted Daniela, “Hello partner, Horely.” Cripps spat on his gloved hand and stuck it out for a handshake, “Pleased to meet you partner JB Cripps, at your service.” Daniela tried to delicately shake his hand not wanting really to touch the spit cover hand she failed miserably and received a firm handshake, “Pleased to meet you as well Mr.Cripps.” he smiled eyes crinkled, “Oh Cripps is find Miss?” “Daniela Galgo” Horely look pleased that things were running smoothly. “You’ll be sharing a camp with the other three men.” “Thank you Mr.Horely” Daniela answered. “Alright then Daniela lets go the other men have made camp at the edge of Cumberland Forest.” As Daniela and Cripps turned to leave, Mr.Horely spoke up. “Before a forget, Ms.Galgo take yourself and the other men to the station and see the clerk, then head to see Clay Davies. He’s a horse thief, and not a terribly nice one. But he might be able to provide you with a better horse or some job opportunity. Daniela nodded her head. “Alright thank you for the information.” She and Cripps mounted their horses and headed toward camp.


End file.
